


Happy Birthday Leona

by Xantya24



Series: Snippets of Life [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantya24/pseuds/Xantya24
Summary: Jabari sat next to Zuri and she laid her head on his shoulder. Exhausted from the birth yet still wide awake to watch their son snuffled. Jabari carefully traced his son’s cheek and the little one grabbed Jabari’s finger.“He’s so small”, he said, watching how his newborn cub curled his tiny fingers.“What’s his name?”, Zuri asked, never taking her eyes off her cub.Jabari was quiet for a while until he whispered. “Leona”.“Leona”, Zuri tested. “I like it”, she cuddled her newborn cub. “Hello Leona”.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Original Character(s), Original Characters - Relationship, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Series: Snippets of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867738
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Happy Birthday Leona

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Leona's birthday and it has been sitting in my docs ever since. Thought I share this. Enjoy. 
> 
> Zuri, Jabari, Leanna and Kali are my oc's for this fandom. My friend and I ended up creating Kali for Leona. That man needs some love. So I ended up making a little family for him since we don't know much of his family. 
> 
> Enjoy this bit. *Goes back to the pile of WIP's to finish*

_ Age 0,  _

Zuri grunted. Streams of sweat streamed down her chin. She gripped the sheets hard and let out a loud growl. Her legs were parted and one of the midwives was in between them. A sharp pain and Zuri let out a yell before she started pushing. 

Jabari paced the hallway anxiously. His other two children were nodding off at the corner. He had ushered them to go back to their rooms but the 10 year old and 5 year old were stubborn. Definitely a trait from both of the parents. Jabari flinched when he heard Zuri cry. He wanted to go in but the rest of the lionesses had thrown him out, uncaring that he’s the king. 

It felt like forever for Jabari when his ears twitched at the sound of a baby cub crying. He whipped his head so fast at the closed door. His heart beat so fast. Could it be a girl? Or a boy? He didn’t care. His daughter Leanna jolted awake. The little one whined and padded over to her father, demanding to be carried. Jabari compiled with her wish when the door slowly creaked open. 

One of the assistants of the midwife popped their head in. The young lionesses gave Jabari a smile and a nod. He sucked in a breath. Terrified of what he might find but also relieved when he saw Zuri laying in bed. The midwives had cleaned her up as much as they could. Farena trotted next to him, his green eyes suddenly wide awake. Jabari hesitated to approach but slowly and carefully approached his exhausted wife. 

There, laid in her arms in a bundle of soft blue blankets with small soft flat brown ears like Zuri’s. Dark brown tuff of hair and a small round face. Zuri looked up at her husband with tired eyes but smiled at her children who were suddenly interested in the baby. 

“Meet you new baby brother”, Zuri whispered, slowly pulling back to reveal the newborn cub’s face. 

Jabari felt his heart might explode. He has a son. Another son. Farena looked excited to have a baby brother while Leanna was a bit skeptical. Zuri softly laughed at her daughter’s look and nuzzled her. They stayed with her until the midwife shooed the children away. Farena carried his sister to his room since she refused to go back to her room. 

Jabari sat next to Zuri and she laid her head on his shoulder. Exhausted from the birth yet still wide awake to watch their son snuffled. Jabari carefully traced his son’s cheek and the little one grabbed Jabari’s finger. 

“He’s so small”, he said, watching how his newborn cub curled his tiny fingers. 

“What’s his name?”, Zuri asked, never taking her eyes off her cub. 

Jabari was quiet for a while until he whispered. “Leona”. 

“Leona”, Zuri tested. “I like it”, she cuddled her newborn cub. “Hello Leona”. 

Leona, age 0 slowly blinked his eyes open, staring hazily at his parents. They both can see the green hues in them and Leona gave them a gummy smile, cooing at them. 

~~~ 

_ Age 5,  _

Leona made a fuss when Zuri dressed him up. He whined and tugged at the tight collar around his neck. Zuri clicked her tongue and fussed over him. 

“Why do I have to dress up?”, Leona whined, hating his new clothes. 

Zuri felt sorry for her cub but she couldn't give in to his whines. “Cause you are the 2nd prince. And it’s your birthday today”. 

“Why? I don’t know those people. I just want to eat cake with mama, daddy, nee san and nii sama”, Leona tugged his collar and sash again until Zuri slapped his hands away. 

Hearing her son’s slightly sad tone made her want to scold Jabari but it’s custom. Her other two children had to deal with it also. Once Leona was made up, Zuri deemed it good, she ushered him out of his room. Leona sulked but his eyes lit up when he saw Leanna rocking on her heels, annoying Farena. She was wearing a light blue dress with white see through long sleeves. Her neck was decorated with gold necklaces and a feather indicating the royal status. 

Farena was dressed smartly with his white and gold robe. He’s the first in line for the throne but young Leona didn’t care about that. He skipped over to his siblings. Leanna greeted him with a tight hug and he clung to her. Farena hugged and wished Leona happy birthday and the young cub grabbed both his sibling’s hands. 

Jabari walked over to Zuri and watched his three children with a fond look. The royal family arrived and the birthday party started. Guests from other prides and countries came to greet the young prince. Jabari and Zuri exchanged greetings with old friends that they are close too. Leona sat on the throne and he was getting bored when guests would wish him and give him extravagant presents. 

His siblings were whisked away by their friends and the cub was left alone with his guards. He was getting bored and his arm was starting to itch. He scratched his sleeve and grunted at the itch. It was slowly annoying him. His parents came to check on him frequently and he didn’t like the party. He felt like something was going to happen. 

He has that tingling feeling of something bad would happen. Leanna had gone over to check on him. She sat with him and they enjoyed a plate of food one of the servants brought. Leona ate a piece of fruit when he mentioned to Leanna it tasted funny. The princess was confused. She didn’t think of it when suddenly Leona doubled over, coughing and vomiting. 

Leanna cried out for Zuri. Jabari and Zuri rushed over as guests started screaming and muttering things. They all saw blood and Leona was lying in Leanna’s arms breathing harshly. Her pretty dress was covered in vomit and blood. Her face streaked with tears and Zuri feared the worst. 

She rushed over to cradle her youngest child and was met with burning skin. Without a word, she rushed him out of the room with Jabari yelling out orders to search for the attacker. His son was poisoned. Leanna followed her mother and Farena stood with his father, anxious for his brother. 

The healers had rushed into the prince’s room. Zuri collected Leanna who cried in her mother’s arms. Zuri felt sick to her stomach seeing her child so pale and sickly looking. Blood dripped from his mouth. She tried to sooth her daughter when one of the healers cried out in shock. Zuri’s eyes snapped over to see a glowing green swirl around Leona’s arm. Then the next thing that swirl went over Leona’s body and the child stopped coughing to breathe normally. 

Whispers went between the healers and Zuri knew what it was. 

_ Magic.  _

Her son has magic. 

~~ ~~~ ~~~

_ Age 10,  _

Leona sat in his room. It was dark and cold. He was alone again and on this practically date. Leona looked out the window to see the dark starry sky. He felt angry and upset. He wanted his mother. He wanted to be out of this room. He wanted to run outside to play with his siblings or maybe even make some friends with the other cubs. 

But he knows he can’t. 

Not since he was five. Since he first formed his magic. He huddled on his bed, wrapped himself with the blanket and watched the starry sky. There was music and laughter coming from one of the court sides. Leona snarled at the thought. It must be the coronation of Farena. Leona gripped his blanket tightly and buried his face in his knees. His tears dripped onto his blanket. He didn't hear the sound of the door opening until he felt a weight on one side. 

He looked up to come face to face with Leanna. He threw himself at his sister who cooed and cuddled him. Leanna sat with him in her lap and he leaned back into her chest. Her arms wrapped around Leona’s small frame. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the coronation?”, Leona asked her. 

Leanna grunted. “Boring. It’s not like I’ve seen him practice so many times also. I wanted to be with you instead”. 

Leona cuddled with her instead of asking questions. Leanna reached over to his night stand to pull a tray pile of food. Leona can smell meat, stew and other stuff on it. His mouth watered at the smell and his stomach rumbled a bit. Leanna grinned. 

“Figure you would want to eat”, she placed the tray in front of him. “Dig in!”. 

“But there’s so much”, he looks back at her. 

“I didn’t say it was all for you”, she grinned, poking his nose. “Let’s eat”. 

The two siblings finished off the tray of food. Leanna looked around the dim lit room. Books were stacked around, papers thrown around knowing Leona had screamed at his tutor. Her brother was intelligent but the older tutors think it was useless for him to advance at such a young age. 

“It’s a bit dark here, isn’t it?”, Leanna casually commented. 

Leona had gone to the pitcher of water on his table. Having learnt how to conjure water magic, he’s been refilling his own jug of water. He poured the cool water for himself and Leanna. He hummed and handed the cup to his sister. Leanna watched him kick a few papers, looking down and annoyed. Her brother was suspicious of the servants coming in and out his room and he would lock his room door. That failed when they told Jabari and he had stormed in to scold Leona. 

Zuri had found out and that made the two of them scream and yell at each other. Leona felt like his family was tearing apart because of him. He couldn’t even see his mother as much as he likes and Zuri only stays for a few hours with him before she’s off to another war or something. Farena was busy being prepped to be king and Leanna was his only constant figure in his life. Jabari was busy trying to make sure that Afterglow Savannah doesn’t fall into ruin and more and more things. 

Leanna felt her heart ache. She ruffled his hair and patted his bed. He climbed up to sit with her when she suddenly got off. He was confused and panicked that maybe she was angry with him. Leanna quickly went out of the room and Leona’s ears wilted. He was about to sulk when Leanna appeared with something behind her back. 

She grinned at him. “Close your eyes”, she said. 

Leona frowned at her but did as he was told. He felt something placed on his lap and felt the heat of a flame. His eyes snapped open for him to stare at the plate of cake on it. It was decorated with chocolate icing and red lettering that read, ‘ _ Happy birthday, Leona!’.  _

Leona looked up at Leanna who sat next to him. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder and she nuzzled him. 

“Happy birthday, lil cub”. 

Leona blew out the candle. He shared the cake with Leanna and she gifted him a few presents. She didn’t say who it was from but let him figure it out. A soft toy from Zuri. A few books from Farena and a new feather pen from Jabari. Leona felt his heart ached that his family is not here to celebrate with him. He was missing one more present so he looked up at Leanna. 

The lioness reached down his bed and pulled something long out. She handed the long wrapped present. His tail swished excitedly and he tore through the wrapping making her laugh. His eyes widened at the sight of a wooden staff. It had a craving of a lion’s head with its mouth open. Ribbons were tied at the bottom of the head. Leona looked up at Leanna with shining eyes. 

“It’s custom made. It can help channel your magic”, Leanna said, explaining to him. 

Leona excitedly tried out the first spell he thought of. He concentrated and the next thing Leanna knew, his room was filled with tiny floating lights almost like fireflies. She gaped at the sight. It was really pretty and Leona felt proud when Leanna gasped at a few of the floating lights popping a bit. 

“One day”, he told her. “I’m going to take nee san to see a field filled with lights!”. 

Leanna grinned and they laid bed watching the lights while Leanna told him stories. A birthday spent with his sister was something that Leona doesn’t mind. 

~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

_ Age 20,  _

Leona growled at Farena through the phone. His brother had called to talk to him about coming home but Leona had refused. It’s been 2 years since his mother woke up from that accident but Leona has no heart to see her. The guilt and pain still sat in him. He yelled at Farena before ending the call. He didn’t hear Ruggie slowly approach him until he growled at the hyena. 

“What!?”, he snapped. 

Ruggie frowned at him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. The hyena was not amused and he tossed a letter at Leona. 

“This came for you”, he said, sitting on Leona’s bed, ignoring the lion’s low growl. 

Leona glared at him and flipped the envelope over. He immediately knew the handwriting. Leanna sent him a birthday letter again. He has been collecting her letters for some time, always re reading them whenever he wanted to talk to her but refused to call her. Ruggie peered at the letter but left the lion to his own demise. 

Leona didn’t notice anything unusual from the Savanclaw dorm but he noticed other dorm leads giving him knowing smiles and looks. That started to make his skin crawl. His instincts knew something was up. His instincts were right when Rook suddenly came running down the hallway. 

“ _ ROI DE LEON~”.  _

Leona choked and made a hard turn to escape the hunter’s arms. He ran as fast as he could, by passing other students who also made way for the lion. Rook kept on yelling out praises to him and how much strength he has. Leona was irked out and cursed at the hunter. He ran straight into Malleus’s back. 

The fae prince looked at him then at Rook who sent him a wink. The hunter strangely disappeared after that. Leona let out a sigh of relief but glared at his next opponent. Malleus gave him a knowing smile. His eyes told Leona something that the lion doesn’t know about. Leona clicked his tongue. 

“Whatever”, he yawned, walking over to the botanical garden for his nap. 

He felt his eye twitched when Malleus followed him. Leona snapped at him but the fae prince just gave him an annoying smile that had Leona itching for a fight. Malleus followed him all the way to the grass side but suddenly pulled Leona into his arms. The lion spluttered and roared. They disappeared in a shower of lights and Leona had to blink a few times to clear his vision. 

The sound of something poppin made him jump and streamers and confetti fell down from the sky. Leona blinked his green hues to stare at the cafeteria table. It was filled with food, drinks and cakes. He looked up at the people around. His fellow dorm heads and vice heads were there grinning at him. Jack and the first years were the ones who popped the confetti. Yuu skipped over with a cake in their hands. 

Leona looked down at the icing written on it. ‘ _ Happy birthday Senior Leona!!’.  _ The cake was nicely decorated, definitely done by Trey. It would have been nice, if Grim hadn’t shoved Yuu forward to get Leona to blow the candles out. Yuu stumbled and Leona had a face full of cake shoved into it. Everyone was stunned until Ruggie was the one who burst out laughing. 

Yuu thought they were about to die but everyone was left stunned when Leona suddenly burst out laughing. Wiping cake from his face, he grinned at Yuu and shoved the prefect’s face into the ruined cake as revenge. 

The party was in full swing when Leona used magic to clean himself and Yuu up. He didn’t feel so alone this time with spending his birthday in NRC. He didn’t feel like he had to keep up his guard during a party and these people have been with him since all the incidents. They had given him presents and he didn’t mind the few presents he got. It reminded him of the times Leanna would come with those few presents for him. 

He collapsed onto his bed after the party. Full, tired and satisfied. He turned his head to see Ruggie putting the presents on his desk while the hyena complained to him. Leona reached out and pulled the hyena into his bed. Ruggie let out a squawk and grunted when his back hit the soft mattress. He glared at Leona but the lion just stared at him. 

“I know you had something to do with this”. 

“Pfft. me? What makes you say that, Leona san?”, Ruggie smirked. 

Leona shook his head. His green hues softened just a bit when Ruggie cupped his face. The hyena grinned. 

“You have one last present”. 

“Ho?”, Leona smirked. “Then do tell me what it is”. 

Ruggie pulled his face down. “Maybe you should find out”, he kissed Leona hard. 

~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ 

_ Age 30,  _

Zuri walked past the private kitchen only to backtrack again. She walked in to see Jabari at the stove. Kali, their newest grandchild, was standing on a tall chair. The 7 year old was holding Jabari’s arm and peering at the pot he was stirring in. 

“Done?”, she asked. 

Jabari shook his head. His gruff voice was soft to his adopted granddaughter. “Not yet. Be patience”. 

Kali pouted but watched the contents in the pot bubbled. Zuri sat on the stool and knew Jabari knew she’s here. Kali turned her head and her eyes brightened up at the sight of her grandmother. 

“What are you doing, lil one?”, Zuri asked, scooping Kali up when she scampered over. 

Kali’s vocabulary was slowly improving with Leona teaching her. But she still speaks with one-word questions. If they were lucky, she can talk with full sentences but that’s a rare feat. Leona was determined to make sure his daughter can out talk anyone and win in a debate. 

“Food”, Kali grinned. 

Zuri looked up at Jabari for more explanation. He didn’t get to answer cause Ruggie came barrelling into the kitchen, panting. His eyes darted around until he caught sight of his daughter. 

“There you are! Don’t disappear like that!”, Ruggie rushed over to grab his daughter. 

Kali giggled and hugged her father. Ruggie only noticed the two lions in the kitchen. He froze a bit, still unused to being in the same room with them without Leona or Leanna with him. Kali distracted him which he was thankful for. 

“Make food”, she said. 

Ruggie looked down at her with confused eyes. “Food? Are you hungry? But you just had your snack”, he commented, trying to piece the puzzle. 

Kali shook her head. She pointed to Jabari and the pot. “Make food”. 

Ruggie brought her over and she looked up at her grandfather. “Done?”. 

Jabari let out a sigh but he gave her a fond look. “No”. 

Kali pouted. Zuri chuckled at the look. It reminded her of her own children who would pout at them when they wanted something. Kali turned back to Ruggie. She tugged his ears and he pulled back to make sure she didn't yank his ears. 

“Why are you asking for food?”, Ruggie asked again. “Is it for someone?”, he guessed. 

It’s always a guessing game with his daughter. Kali nodded her head fast. The two old lions thought her head might fall off if Ruggie hadn’t stopped her from nodding. 

“Who?”. 

“Mama”, she chirped. 

Jabari and Zuri blinked at that. Zuri looked at Jabari who was also confused. He knows Kali had wandered in and asked for food but she didn’t say for who or what. He just whipped out something simple for the cub but didn’t expect the food was for his youngest son. Ruggie was also confused. 

“For Leona san? Why….?”. 

Kali was now annoyed. She let out a soft growl in annoyance. Her little mind was getting tired of asking questions. She huffed. 

“Birthday”, she said, crossing her arms. 

If she was older she would have laughed at their comical looks. Ruggie’s jaw dropped open. Zuri was blinking with wide eyes and Jabari had stilled his stirring. All three adults looked at Kali. The king cheetah cub felt satisfied. She smiled up at them. 

“Birthday? Wait...is it the 27th today?”, Ruggie turned to Zuri and Jabari. 

The two lions looked at each other and tried to think of the date. Ruggie pulled out his phone and looked at the date. He jerked and silently cursed. He dumped Kali into Zuri’s arms and the hyena rushed around the kitchen. 

“Damnit, it’s his birthday today. Okay, okay”, Ruggie panicked. “Leona san is out with Cheka so he won’t be back until after a few hours. Okay , okay”, Ruggie went through his mental list. 

He pulled out the ingredients and started to make something. Jabari kept on making the food, now knowing it’s Leona’s birthday. He ended up making Leona’s favourite while Zuri made a birthday card with Kali. The lil cub was excited and she plastered lots of colours on it. 

After a few hours, Ruggie wiped his sweat away to grinned at the food prepared. Kali clapped her hands in delight and Zuri was impressed with her husband and son in law. 

“Okay, now it’s just to get Leona san”, Ruggie grinned at his daughter. 

He started discussing ways to get Leona in with Zuri when Kali sat up straight. She started chirping away. Ruggie panicked thinking she was upset or something happened and the next thing they all knew, Leona came running in. His eyes darting straight to Kali in his mother’s lap. The cub giggled and raised her hands up for him. He scooped her up but paused when he saw the dishes on the table. 

“What is this?”, he asked. 

Ruggie came over with something behind his back. He grinned at Leona. Kali was smiling too. She hugged him. 

“Birthday”, she chirped. 

“Birthday? Your birthday isn’t here yet. What did you -”, Leona paused when Ruggie pulled out a small cake from his back. 

“Happy birthday Leona san!”. 

The lion’s eyes widened. He stared at the cake, at Ruggie then at the cake again. Kali wrapped her arms and rubbed his cheek. 

“Mama birthday”, she grinned. 

Leona shook his head and he started laughing. Zuri and Jabari watched the little family. Jabari had wandered over to stand next to his wife who rested her head against his stomach. It was so nice to see their son happy. Leona turned his gaze to Kali. 

“Sneaky cub. You heard me and nee san talking, didn’t you?”. 

Kali only grinned at him. Leona in the end, shared the food with his parents, his husband and his daughter in the kitchen. Ruggie leaned in to whisper in Leona’s ear. 

“Happy birthday Leona san”. 

Leona smiled at Ruggie with a small smile. Kali chirped in between them with a happy sound. It was a small unplanned party but Leona was more than satisfied with that. He nuzzled his daughter and sneaked a kiss to Ruggie’s cheek. Zuri caught that but pretended to not see anything. 

~


End file.
